


Family?

by AHermioneH



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Frederick's not even actually in it, I don't know how I came up with this, Same universe, how do you tag, i really need a beta, it's just complete fluff, it's probably spelt really Britishly, oh look what a surprise, send help, this is really old, unsurprising plot twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHermioneH/pseuds/AHermioneH
Summary: Paul gets a letter from his sister, who he hasn’t seen for thirteen years, inviting them to come and stay at their house in San Francisco. Percy agrees to come and see his new family wanting to meet more mortals. What happens in California is interesting to say the least.“This place looks really familiar. You know what? I think Annabeth lives on this street.”





	Family?

**Author's Note:**

> So this was posted on fanfiction.net a while ago and I decided why not post it here as well.

 

Paul Blofis stared at the letter in his hand, his mouth was open in shock. His sister Susan had finally written him a letter after thirteen years of no contact between the two of them whatsoever. Sure, he had written letters and emails to her, but to no avail; he never got any word on how his sister was doing. But now he had a letter from Susan inviting him to come and meet her family.

 

_Dear Paul_

_I have finally managed to track you down! First of all, I must apologise for breaking off contact so suddenly all those years ago. I was going through a difficult time, I fell into a deep depression and I was out of my job as well. But then I met my husband Frederick and he brought me out of my illness and state of life and gifted me with two sons and a loving family. We met in Virginia, I’m sorry to tell you that I was also living on the eastern seaboard for years, and then we had to move because of Frederick’s job - he’s a lecturer at universities and he got an assignment at the University of California. We now live in San Francisco  and I managed to find you because of a family friend telling us of a Mr Blofis who teaches at their high school. I immediately thought of you. I asked if they knew where he lived and they said that you are the stepfather of one of their friends, so yes. And that was how I found you. I have attached our address below because I would like for you to come and meet Frederick in San Francisco. I believe you have a stepson who is seventeen? Well, my stepdaughter is also seventeen and I think it would be nice if the two of them met and bonded as cousins. The address is:_

_140 Saturn Street_

_San Francisco_

_CA 94949_

_Love from Susan_

 

Paul’s wife, Sally, walked through the door at this moment. “Paul, what are you gaping at? Close your mouth, you’ll catch flies.” Paul looked up and wandered over to Sally and inhaled her candy flavoured scent. “I’m sorry honey, but look at this letter. It’s from my sister, Susan."

Sally’s eyes scanned the paper and her hand shot to her mouth. “Paul. I didn’t know you had a sister. You should have told me.” She scolded her husband. “We could have looked for her. Percy has friends all over the country; they could of helped...” She trailed off as a thought clearly appeared in her head. “How are we going to get there? Because Percy can’t travel by plane.”

Paul puzzled over that for a few minutes, then a light bulb went off in his head. “Can’t Percy call in a favour with Zeus? I mean my stepson has saved the world twice, surely he will be allowed to go flying in an aeroplane twice for six hours? It’s not like he wants to go Australia?” 

Sally pursed her lips and contemplated this option.  “Maybe, that might work. But we’ll have to talk to Percy and see what he thinks.” 

Paul nodded and waited for Percy to get home from swim practice. It took two hours for Percy to get home from school, even though they only lived five minutes away from Goode High. 

The black-haired boy walked in through the door and left his bag in the hallway. “Hey Mom, Paul. What’s up? Why are you holding a letter? Is it from an angry god... no they’d just come and disintegrate me; they wouldn’t send a letter. Who’s it from?” He stared at the piece of paper in his stepfather’s hands. 

“This is from my sister wh-”

Percy held up his hands and shifted his gaze from Paul’s hands to his face. “I have an aunt who I didn’t know about?”

“Let me finish Percy, I haven’t seen my sister for thirteen years. She just vanished off the face of the earth. But she has a stepdaughter as well and would love for you two to meet and bond, so she invited us to go and stay with them in San Francisco.”

“I’m fine with going but can we go to see Annabeth on the way home? Because we’re going to be really near her house and she’s going to get annoyed if I go to California without visiting her.” He gave his parents his best ‘baby seal’ eyes. “Please.”

“Of course, but what about the flight.” Paul shifted his seat nervously, what if his stepson’s uncle hated him so much that he wasn’t allowed to fly, ever.

But, to Paul's surprise, Percy just flapped his hand in the air. “Oh that? He gave me permission to fly freely as a ‘sorry that my wife kidnapped you’ gift. My dad did the same but with boats for Jason as a ‘sorry that my sister kidnapped you’ gift.”

“Oh. So we were worrying over nothing?”

Percy nodded and smiled broadly at his mother and stepfather. “Yeah, pretty much. So when’s the flight?”

“If all goes to plan, in two hours from JFK.”

Percy ran into his room and picked up a suitcase that seemed to be empty; his parents stared questioningly at it. “Oh this? It’s a present from my cousin Hermes. It’s always packed for a trip, so I’m ready. What about you guys?”

Sallyly looked at the suitcase, her expression one of wonder and amusement as if she was thinking  _Of course my son would have a magic suitcase that was a gift from his cousin. It’s just the sort of thing that all teenage sons of the sea god have_ . “We’re packed, we were just worried about you.”

“Nah, I’m fine. Should we hit the road then and get to JFK?” Percy picked up his bag and it shrank into a backpack, he then hefted it on to his left shoulder. “What are you staring at? Oh, the backpack. It can do and provide pretty much everything, though I don’t ask for money because with Hermes you can’t guarantee that it wasn’t stolen. Though my backpack can’t turn into a dragon, Leo’s could. Or rather Leo’s dragon could turn into a suitcase.”

Paul raised his eyebrows.“You didn’t tell us that Leo had a dragon! Did it travel with you? In which case it could be highly dangerous.”

“What? It’s not like I was travelling across the world saving it at the same time. Oh wait I was. And the dragon was friendly. The subject of the Argo II didn’t really come up though so I didn’t think to mention Festus.” Percy rolled his eyes then walked out the door, motioning for Paul and Sally to follow him. “We don’t want to miss the flight, do we.” The two adults exchanged a look of wonder, clearly they were thinking _How can a seventeen year old be so mature and immature at the same time?_ They both rolled their eyes at each other and walked out of the door.

* * *

 

Percy climbed out of the hire car smiling. “This place looks really familiar. You know what? I think Annabeth lives on this street.” The son of Poseidon practically _skipped_ to the front door as a bunch of happy things that he could do with Annabeth ran through his mind. No, not _that_ sort of thing. He really hoped that his new cousin was friends with her, they were the same age and lived on the same street. Surely they at least knew each other?

He pressed the doorbell and waited for five or so seconds. Nothing, maybe it was broken. He reached his hand up to knock, but was interrupted by the door opening with a loud creak.

“Hello Paul. Come i-. Percy what are you doing here?” Over the past couple of months Percy had become quite close to Sue, Annabeth’s stepmom. It had happened from the many dates Percy had turned up to pick Annabeth up on, and had to wait ten more minutes because she wasn’t ready. They had talked about the twins and what there is to do in San Francisco.

“I’m here to meet my new cousins and aunt. What are _you_ doing here?”

She glared at him meaningfully. “Don’t you recognise the house?”

“I knew it looked familiar! Oh, schist, wait. I’m now cousins with Annabeth? How do we explain that at weddings and funerals?” Percy groaned into the palms of his hands, he was now cousins with Annabeth on both sides of the family?

“Mom? Who are you talking tooo- Hey Percy?” Matthew Chase walked through the door holding a football, “Do you wanna come and play a game? Unfortunately Annabeth’s currently in New York waiting for her flight from JFK, so you can’t see her yet. Bobby and I were just on our way down to the park.”

Percy ruffled the eleven year old’s hair. “Maybe later kiddo,” Matthew flinched at the word kiddo, “I have some business with your mom.”

“Are you asking for her blessing because no offense but my sister’s only seventeen. She’s kinda young.”

Percy shook his raven-haired head. “No, family business about my stepdad.”

“Oh, cool.” There was an awkward pause as Matthew tried to work out what to say. “See you  later then.”

“You too.” The demigod turned back to Susan. “So should I go and get Mom and Paul?”

“That might be a good idea, you don’t want them sitting in the car for days do you?” The woman smiled and opened the door wider.

“Mom! Paul! This is the house! Come on in.”

Sue stared at the teenager that was standing on her doorstep. “Aren’t you going to go and get your suitcase?”

Percy shook his head then slung his backpack off of his shoulders and as it hit the ground, it transformed into a, seemingly empty, suitcase. “Nope, got it right here!” He winked at Sue and picked up the suitcase as it transformed into a rucksack again. 

“Fine, but don’t let Bobby and Matthew see that, otherwise they’ll be nattering away in my ear asking for one.” 

Percy nodded.  “Got it, no magical transformations around twins.”

“-And no pen-sword transformations unless necessary!”

“Got it.”

“-And no calling pegasi and hell hounds either.”

“Fine, so basically no demigodly stuff unless necessary.”

“Correct.” Susan took her hands off her hips and smiled. “Now, you know where Annabeth’s room is?” Percy nodded, “The beds are made. Go make yourself at home.” He ran upstairs, leaving his parents standing where he had been a few seconds before. “Susie! I haven’t seen you for years, how are you?” Paul opened his arms for a hug.

“Very well, and you Paul?”

“Good. But I was just wondering, you and Percy seemed to have a very long conversation. Is everything alright?”

“Yes, everything is great. My son knows him and they had a chat and then we chatted about no demigod stuff in the house and then he went up to the room where he’ll be staying. I’ll show you where you guys will be sleeping.” Sue gestured to the stairs, “So if you just follow me, our house has three stories, the family bedrooms are on the second floor and the guest room is on the third floor.” Paul and Sally traipsed behind Susie up the stairs to the pristine guest room.

* * *

 

Percy flicked through the contacts on his phone and came to his most used one; _Wise Girl_ . He pressed the call button, she picked up on the third ring. _Hey Percy!_

“Hey Annabeth, I’m in San Francisco! I found out that I’ve got family on Paul’s side and I think their house is on the same street as yours. Your house is on Saturn Street right?”

 _Yes! That’s great, I’m just getting off the plane now, oh and I can see my dad now... Getting in the car now. We only live like half an hour away from the airport, maybe you can ask if you can come and meet me. My house is 140._ Percy grinned to himself as she said that.

“Brilliant! I think we’re staying really close to 140!” Like I’m in it at the moment, he didn’t add.

_Great, see you soon!_

“Bye.”

 _Bye._ Percy hung up and placed his phone on Annabeth’s desk. You may be asking why the Hades, Percy was in Annabeth’s room. After all most people are not accommodating when two teenagers want to sleep in the same room. Annabeth’s stepmother was at least understanding about the nightmares from Tartarus. In his experience since Tartarus he’d come for sleepovers at Annabeth’s house four times and had woken up the entire house screaming approximately six times. When the fifth time occurred Susan decided to go with what the two teenagers were telling them - that the nightmares didn’t come as frequently and they were easier to fight off when the two of them were together. So Percy had spent the next sleepover in Annabeth’s room and the house had only been woken up by him once, but for a shorter amount of time and quieter.

He sat there deep in thought for a bit, thinking about the camps and all of his adventures before the Titan War. He thought back to the time when he met the zebra on his first quest and how creeped out he was when it talked to him. Then when Tyson went out looking for donuts and instead found a hydra. How he choked a Nemean lion with space ice cream. He started to reflect on his third summer at Camp Half-Blood when the door opened.

Percy could hear Sue talking to Frederick, then he heard Annabeth’s voice. “You mean to say that the twins and I have an uncle that we never knew about?”

“Yes, but to be honest, I lost contact with him before I met you anyway.”

“Dad, did you know about this?” Annabeth’s accusatory tone could be heard clearly through the floorboards. Percy didn’t hear a reply. “Fine, are they here yet?”

“Yes, I think your new cousin’s up on the second floor exploring but I wouldn’t guarantee it. He’s seventeen, you know. Your age, him and Matthew talked for a bit earlier; they seemed to get along quite well.”

“You mean he could be in _my_ room? With all of my -” Her voice dropped to a whisper, but he could still hear her. “- demigod stuff in it.” Her voice returned to normal volume again. “That’s it, I’m going to go and check on him. You know make sure he isn't snooping around.”

“Oh, Annabeth. He lives in New York and goes to Percy’s school. Maybe that can be a conversation starter.”

Percy jumped up at the sound of Annabeth running up the stairs. The blonde girl came running round the door. “Okay, look. I don’t know your name but get out of my - Percy!” Her eyes had finally found his face as he sat down on the camp bed that had been set up in her room. “Was all of this an elaborate plan for you to come to San Francisco? Or are Paul and Sue actually siblings?”

“I think they are. But I’m not sure. I mean Sue was really surprised when I turned up on the doorstep. Like she freaked, also I don’t think she knew Paul’s name before this, well she did, but she didn’t know my stepfather’s name before this.” Percy shrugged in annoyance. “I don’t know! This is confusing.”

They sat there in silence for a bit with Percy playing with Annabeth’s hair as she perched on his lap. Well it was silence until yet another person walked through the door,

“So is Annabeth back yet?”

“Yep, she’s upstairs with Percy. But they might want-” She was cut off by two boys galloping up the stairs, with the occasional “Ow,” when they stood on a stray Lego brick. The two demigods laughed and waited for the twins to come into the room. “Mom says that dinner’s ready and we wanted to say hi!” Matthew beamed.

“We’ll be down in a minute.” Annabeth said, then kissed her boyfriend. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna have a chat you can swing by my tumblr: bluepancakesdontdrown


End file.
